onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dhahaka D. Knave
Dhahaka D. Knave ''(ドハハカ ド・ ネーブ, Dohahaka Do. Neibu)'' is a rookie pirate who has taken the world by storm. Appearing from seemingly nowhere, Knave has launched a blitzkrieg of pirate activity that has left the World Government baffled. Along with his crew, the Bear Claw Pirates, Knave has quickly risen in the pirate hierarchy. Knave's crew is named after the bear paw mark on Knave's right shoulder, given to him by his adopted father, Bartholomew Kuma. Knave has eaten the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Lightning Dragon, a Devil's Fruit that allows him to transform into or borrow the abilities of a lightning dragon. Appearance Knave has wild green hair that is physically impossible to comb. His standard attire consists of a white sleevless T-shirt, along with a long white scarf that often trails behind him. Knave also wears black shorts and black sandals. Knave is often covered in training bandages, from his various battles, and his own training. Following the timeskip, Knave is seen wearing a very different outfit, this time with a neon green scarf in place of his white one. He also wears a new vest, with teh top half dark green and the lower half black. On his legs he wears black pants with a green-flame pattern around the edges. He now wears black sandals with green straps. His bear claw tattoo now seems scratched and slightly faded, though it is still clearly visible to a close observer. Knave's "most precious thing" happens to be a bear paw scar/tatoo on his right shoulder, which he apparently will do anything to protect, even becoming enraged when a scar was left over it after fighting with Scorpio. Personality Knave has been described as an just fool. Well-renowned for his sense of justice, Knave has even taken a cannon blast, nearly killing him, just to preserve his friends lives. Knave would quickly and easily sacrifice himself in the pursuit of justice. He even offered to give his Devil Fruit to Blackbeard in exchange for Blackbeard's slaughter to stop. Knave is a very kind person, shown when he gave all his food to a starving young girl, even though he himself was on the verge of starvation. Knave also seems to be slightly machiotistic, as he constantly injures himself on purpse to improve his abilities. Knave heavily enjoys combat, to the point of challenging anyone who he hears is vaguely strong to a battle. Knave will occasionally stop this constant challenging to have an actual situation, though that is in rare cases and mostly in people who have proven themselves equal or stronger than he is. Knave knows how to back down, though he is ashamed by it and hates doing it on most occasions. Knave has also been struck with a touch of narcolepsy. However, while he does randomly fall asleep, he can still perform normal functions (such as eating, sleeping, or even running at full speed). This can help him conserve his stamina, as shown when he feel asleep against Scorpio, though continued to fight. Relationships History Birth and Early Life Meeting Kuma Training Under Kuma/Gaining Devil Fruit Powers End of Childhood Setting Out to Sea Synopsis Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit For more information, see: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Lightning Dragon '' Natural Abilities Rokushiki Weapons Haki *'Haoshoku Haki ''('覇王色の覇気, Haō-shoku no Haki)''- ' *'Baoshoku Haki ('' *'Kenbunshoku Haki ''('' Quotes Relationships Crew Pirates Marines Revolutionaries Others Major Battles Trivia *His appearence is based on Black*Star from the manga/anime Soul Eater. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Pirates